


One Last Time

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Smut that ends in sadness. Kind of links up with Real Magic.





	

The clothes-pulling started almost as soon as the door closed behind them. Katja pulled away for a moment to cast a quick locking and sound-proofing spell, and then Alex’s hands were pulling her sweater off. Alex’s tongue dragging up her bared midriff made Katja gasp and arch into Alex’s mouth.

“More,” said Katja, her legs trembling as Alex’s hands slid up under her skirt.

“Just a sec,” said Alex, pulling away. Katja’s skin was cold where Alex’s hands had been. She frowned and made to complain, but then Alex pulled her tunic off and all Katja could do was stare at that beautiful skin and the muscles beneath. She’d run her tongue and hands over those abs so many times, but she never got tired of the sight. Alex smirked at the staring and pulled her bra off slowly.

An instant later, Alex was on the bed with Katja on top of her. She moaned at the other girl’s hands on her breasts, and Katja’s tongue in her mouth. At last, Katja seemed to realise that Alex still had her trousers on, so she trailed her tongue down Alex’s torso and then grabbed her trousers and panties and pulled them down, her tongue still following.

“Use your teeth,” said Alex, moaning at Katja’s tongue doing wonderful things to her pussy. Alex gasped and moaned louder as Katja tugged on her folds with her teeth, sending little zings of pleasure up Alex’s spine.

Katja was utterly delighted at the sounds Alex was making, and at how wet she was becoming from the tugging. She stopped using her teeth for a moment to run her tongue over Alex’s pussy, enjoying the taste of her juices. Then she slipped her tongue inside, and Alex moaned again and slid her fingers into Katja’s hair. Katja flicked her tongue inside Alex, feeling the other girl stiffen, and then withdrew her tongue for a moment to go back to the nipping and tugging. 

“Enjoying the meal?” asked Alex, and then cried out in pleasure as Katja thrust her tongue back into Alex. Katja wanted to reply, but she also really wanted to feel Alex climaxing around her tongue. So instead of replying verbally, she twisted her tongue around inside Alex and flicked her walls, gripping Alex’s thighs tightly. Alex moaned even louder as she came, tugging on Katja’s hair almost painfully. When Katja tried to pull away, Alex pulled her head back in, arching her back as she clenched around Katja’s tongue. Katja gave her a few more strokes, sending her into another wordless orgasm, and then Alex finally allowed her to pull away.

“You make for the most exquistive meal,” said Katja, licking her lips. Alex was grinning stupidly at her, which made Katja feel stupidly warm inside. Katja returned the smile.

“You’ve got my juices all over your face,” said Alex.

“I know,” said Katja. “Maybe I want them to stay there.”

“Suit yourself,” said Alex. She kissed her, and Katja knew that Alex could taste herself on her tongue. Then, Alex rolled Katja over so that she was on top. She removed the rest of Katja’s clothing, seeing that her pussy was soaking wet, and plunged her fingers in without any teasing. Katja immediately moaned at the action, enjoying the feeling of Alex’s fingers inside her. She arched her back when Alex started circling her nipples with her tongue, biting her lip at the sheer pleasure of it all.

She’d stopped kidding herself about this a while ago. She didn’t just love this because Alex was an excellent lover, she loved it because she loved Alex. She couldn’t pinpoint exactly when she’d fallen for the Soul Rider, but she had. And now, she refused to even think about this ending someday. She refused to think of a world where Alex didn’t need to have sex with her to feel happy.

They went for several rounds, as they usually did. And then, when Alex’s fingers were pruny from all the fingering and both of them were too tired to move, Alex pulled Katja close to her to sleep. She needed someone to cuddle while she slept, and Katja didn’t mind that one bit. Even if Alex was thinking about cuddling with another girl.

“I kind of hope that Anne never comes back,” Katja murmured, unaware of what she was saying or how close Alex was to her. And then Alex stiffened, and Katja wished that she could take back the words.

“What did you say?” asked Alex. Her voice was so cold. The lights turned back on, and Katja felt lightning in the air.

“I didn’t mean it,” said Katja. Alex was sitting up and glaring at her, tears on her cheeks and the sheet held up around her chest.

“Get out,” said Alex. Her voice sounded so hurt and broken, and Katja wanted so badly to stay there and comfort her, but the air around her crackled with electricity.

“I’m sorry,” said Katja, already putting her clothes back on with a spell.

“Get out and don’t come back. Ever,” said Alex, and Katja felt the finality in those words. Tears came to her eyes, and she trembled. Maybe it would be better for her to wake up in Pandoria to have time alone to cry. But no. No, there had to be a way to save this.

Katja left as Alex had asked her to, teleporting back to the base once she was outside. Why had she been so stupid? She’d known that those words would hurt Alex, and yet her stupid mouth had said them anyway. Maybe it was Garnok trying to steer her back onto the right path. The path of darkness.

“Fuck that,” said Katja. The others all had their own agendas aside from their main purpose, so she could too. Hers was just a little more selfish. Katja returned to her room on the base to cry and plot. One way or another, Alex would be hers.


End file.
